darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredy
This is the end. For the Worlds, there is only death. Meredy is a Member of the Dark Guild Grimoire Hearts (Meaning Heart of the Devil) and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She is also a Member of Shadowblood and in the 5th Highest Rank in Shadowblood: Lieutenant General and is the 30th Ranked Lieutenant General of Shadowblood. Meredy is the foster Daughter of Ultear Milkovich, another Member of Shadowblood. Appearance Meredy is a young girl with a short stature. She has short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She has golden wing-like headgear around her ears. She wears a tight purple uniform with brownish high-heeled boots that reach up to her thighs. Over this uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of Grimoire Heart. Her Shadowblood Mark (which is a Skull with Crossbones is on her right thigh) Personality Meredy seems to have two distinct personalities. The first one, which she showed in her initial introduction and after her arrival on Tenrou Island, is a stoic, mature, and calm one. Her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. In battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her second personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is child-like. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. History Meredy was found by Ultear, Zancrow, and Kain in a city they were destroying. Ultear decided to bring her with them because she reminded her of herself when she was younger, and also because she had strong Magic potential. Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc She was first shown on an airship, which belongs to her guild, Grimoire Heart. Ultear asked her if she would be partaking in the fight, to which Meredy affirmed. However, when Meredy calls Ultear "Ur", she is scolded and loses confidence, when Zancrow comforts her. She then witnesses them arriving to Fairy Tail Island and sees Makarov's giant release form, and she compliments his size by stating how big he is. She is later transported to the battlefield by Caprico's bubble Magic, saying "Mission begin". She later confronts Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser, and notes that their extermination is her prime objective. She explains to them what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to create a world where non-Magic users cannot survive. She is later seen in her battle with Erza and Juvia when she attacks them with an attack called Maguilty Sodom, that creates Magic swords that were sent flying towards the two. The attack managed to pierce Juvia's water body, which caused Erza to question what type of Magic it was, Meredy simply stated that to eliminate the enemy was her mission. As the battle between the three continues Meredy begins to assault Juvia and states that she will be "13th place". Erza then tells Juvia to step down because she will take care of her, and Meredy replies that Erza will be "4th place". When questioned by Erza as to what her rankings where Meredy replied that those were the rankings she decided to kill them in. Meredy then utilizes Maguilty Sodom and attacks Juvia again. Erza then asks why she is after Juvia, and Meredy replies "13 is just trash I'll take care of her quickly." Meredy then goes on and continues explaining her rankings and says Gray Fullbuster is first. Meredy then trembles in anger, stating that Gray killed Ur, which hurt Ultear, and for that, she would never forgive him. Meredy's swords then circle Erza, ready to attack her. However, her swords are wiped out by Juvia's water, and she looks on in shock as Juvia rises and the battlefield becomes drenched in rain, and Juvia says she can't forgive Meredy and with a disturbing look on her face asks Meredy whose life she was going to take. The battle between them then continues and Juvia goes on the offensive and completely overwhelms Meredy with ease, much to the surprise of Erza. Juvia then tells Erza to leave Meredy to her, and Erza goes off to find Wendy and Gray, Meredy attempts to stop Erza but Juvia easily stops her. Meredy then tries to use Maguilty Ray but Juvia stops it easily with her water Magic. Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy uses her Sensory Link Magic to link Gray and Juvia. Juvia then asks Meredy what she did, and Meredy explains that she linked the senses of her and Gray, much to Juvia's pleasure. Until Meredy explains that Gray and Juvia share pain as well and she attacks Juvia and Gray feels the pain as well. Juvia then attacks Meredy with her Sierra spell which surprises Meredy, and forces Meredy to link herself to Juvia and Gray stating that no matter which one of them died Gray would still perish as well. Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy tries to commit suicide, stating that she is not afraid to die. Juvia stops her by damaging her own leg. Juvia then tells Meredy that a Fairy Tail Mage would never take the life of someone even an enemy, which sparks rage in Meredy. Juvia rushes towards Meredy as she tries to kill herself. Meredy then flashes back to her childhood when she met Ultear, Zancrow, and Kain. When she awakens from her thoughts Juvia, who at that point perceived Meredy's emotions through the latter's Magic, hugs her, and tells her to live. Meredy begins to cry, and they discontinue their fight. Later, when Azuma uproots the Great Tenrou Tree, which had previously given Magical strength and protection from death to every Fairy Tail member on the island, she is seen helping an exhausted Juvia. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Titans Category:Titan Lords Category:Titan Queens Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Warriors of Darkness Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Mistresses Category:Dark Lords Category:Wizards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warmongers Category:Foster Daughter to a Villain Category:Females Category:In Love Villains Category:Lieutenant Generals Category:Fairy Tail